


Maybe Soccer Isn't That Bad

by julietandherfairjuliet



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietandherfairjuliet/pseuds/julietandherfairjuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is not a fan of sports. Everyone knows that. Her boss definitely knows that. But here she is, covering the women's soccer game for her school newspaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Here’s the thing about Clarke Griffin. She does not like sports. It’s not that she hasn’t tried to like them because she has. She really has. Growing up, her father, Jake, had tried to teach her soccer but she just couldn’t get into it. So when the editor in chief of her school paper, _Grounder Weekly_ , called her and told her that she needs her to cover a soccer game she wasn’t happy.

“Kane I just don’t understand why you don’t have someone else cover this story,” she said, her displeasure evident in her voice, “I’m an art reviewer. I don’t watch sports.”

_“We’ve been over this Clarke. I know you aren’t a sports fan but I don’t have anyone else. I’ve tried everything I can so you won’t have to do this but I don’t have any other options.”_

She knows that. Doesn’t mean she has to be happy about it though.

Clarke is an artist and finishing up her final year at TonDC University. She hadn’t even wanted to be a part of the stupid school paper but Kane had insisted claiming he need a new art reviewer so she did it. Plus it puts a little extra money in her pocket so in hindsight she couldn’t complain that much.

Lucky for Clarke one of her best friends happened to be on the women’s soccer team and her other best friend goes to all their games so really she’s in a good spot.

So here she is, spending her Saturday night at a soccer game that she really doesn’t even care that much about.

Looking around the stands she sees a woman, maybe a couple years older than her, blonde, with incredible cheekbones, holding up a sign that says “WOODS CAN SCORE ANYWHERE ANYTIME” and she can’t help but chuckle to herself.

Turning back to field she sees her friend Octavia, the TonDC Grounders starting goal keeper, dive and catch the ball keeping the score tied. They were in the final minutes of the game and neither team had been able to score. The winner of this game would win their conference and set off for the national tournament.

Looking back at the clock Clarke sees the game is in its final seconds. She sees the ball get passed to a girl with “Woods” on the back of her jersey. It’s just Woods and the other team’s goalie. Woods takes her shot and Clarke swears she’s never heard the stadium this silent. Not that she goes there much but that isn’t the point. Then an eruption of cheers explodes from the crowd.

As Clarke looks back to the players she sees all of the Grounders have swarmed around Woods and are working her up onto their shoulders. For as much as Clarke doesn’t like sports she can’t help but feel excited for the team. She knows how much this game means to Octavia so she can’t imagine how happy the team is right now.

Clarke knows she’s staring. The team managed to get her on their shoulders and the second she saw her face she couldn’t look away. Those striking green eyes were in such contrast to the harsh black of the war paint the Grounders always wore. Green eyes suddenly lock with blue and Clarke swears her heart skipped a beat.

She looks away and tries to get her heart beat under control. She hadn’t expected the sudden eye contact nor her body’s reaction that came with it.

Finally, after the crowd starts to trickle out, she makes her way to the field. Octavia is the first one that notices her and calls her over.

“I didn’t expect to see you here, Clarke. Did you enjoy the game?” Octavia asks.

Honestly, she didn’t.

“O, you know how I am about sports,” she says. “Honestly, the only reason I’m here is because Kane made me come.”

“He’s making you write a sports article? Is he nuts?”

“I ask myself that all t-“, she starts. That’s when she sees her. Woods.

As she walking towards Woods she thinks she hears Octavia calling after her but she doesn’t stop. It’s almost like a magnetic pull is forcing her to the other girl.

Before she realizes what she’s doing she reaches out and taps the girls shoulder. She registers a polite exchange to whomever the girl is talking to and the next thing she knows those green eyes are boring into her own blue ones again.

“Yes?” the girl asks.

Is it possible to fall in love with a voice? Because Clarke is pretty sure it just happened to her.

“Sorry,” she tries to hold a steady voice but she’s positive it isn’t working. “I didn’t mean to interrupt but I’m with the school paper, Grounders Weekly, and I was wondering if I could interview you?”

She stares at Clarke clearly confused which only makes Clarke confused.

“No you aren’t.”

Well that certainly wasn’t what Clarke expected.

“Excuse me?” she asks. Honestly, who does this girl think she is? She might not like sports but that sure as hell doesn’t mean she can’t be on the school paper! The paper isn’t just about sports you know? There are a lot of different aspe-

“I’m sorry, that didn’t come out how I meant it to.” Woods tries to explain. “It’s just, you aren’t the one who usually comes to games. It’s usually some guy.”

Oh. That would make sense.

“Oh, right. Well no one else was available so I got to cover for them.”

“Lucky you.”

“Lucky me.”

Woods hold her stare until finally Clarke can’t take it anymore and has to look away. She reaches into her back pocket for her little notebook and behind her ear for her pen so she can take notes on what this girl has to say.

“Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?” Clarke asks. Normally she would just get right to it but she can’t really get a good read on this girl and feels it’s better to be safe than sorry. Something her mom always taught her.

“Would it be alright if I just make a statement instead?”

Clarke had expected either a yes or no, not that.

“Oh um sure I guess. I mean usually we just interview but if this makes you more comfortable I don’t see why there would be a problem.”

That was probably more than what needed to be said and Clarke is definitely embarrassed.

“I just want to say that the Mountain Men are an incredible team and a worthy opponent,” Clarke heard.

This girl is just full of surprises. The rivalry between the Polis Mountain Men and the TonDC Grounders was legendary and no one ever dared to give credit to the other.

“This is the third time we’ve played them this year and every time we play, as strong as the rivalry is, I gain even more respect for them than before. I am truly honored that my last conference game was against them and I couldn’t have asked for a better and more respectful team to play against.”

All Clarke could do was stare at the brunette. The girl in front of her was the first Clarke knew of to ever give respect to the Mountain Men.

“Are you okay, miss?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry, I’m just thinking about what you.” Clarke looked back up at the brunette after writing the quote in her notebook. “And you’re sure you want that printed? For all of our campus to see?”

“Yes I do.”

“Okay well, thank you for your time, Miss Woods.” She put her pen back behind her ear and put her little notebook in her back pocket.

“Lexa.” Clarke heard. She turned her head back towards the brunette and gave her a questioning glance.

“My name,” the girl said, “It’s Lexa. Miss Woods is much too formal for me.”

Clarke smiled at the girl, Lexa, and said, “Well, Lexa, thank you for your time. I’ll see you around.”

As Clarke walked away she could have sworn she heard someone make a comment about Lexa having a crush. She didn’t dare turn around but she couldn’t help the blush creeping up on her. Maybe, just maybe, soccer isn’t that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Grounder’s women’s soccer has just added to the list of astounding victories for them this season. For the first time in program history the Grounder’s will be heading to the national tournament to hopefully continue making their mark._

_Becoming conference champions was not easy for the team. The team as a whole faced many injuries throughout the season and only had 13 healthy players for the championship match. These ladies are nothing if not resilient as they went into this game and played their hearts out._

_Both teams came out hard right from the start and early on you could tell an intense game had just been set in motion. With almost equal possession of the ball and a tie score until the last minute of the game, you could feel the tension from both ends of the stands. Both sides hoping to walk away as champions._

_Lexa Woods, senior striker and captain of the Grounders, says she would not have wanted any other opponent in this match._

_‘This is the third time we’ve played them this year and every time we play, as strong as the rivalry is, I gain even more respect for them than before,’ she says. ‘I am truly honored that my last conference game was against them and I couldn’t have asked for a better and more respectful team to play against.’_

_Woods was the only player to score a goal._

_Not to take the glory away from Woods but she was not the only player to shine during this match. Octavia Blake, junior goal keeper, recorded her 11 th shutout of the season, having played in all 13 games the team has had. _

_‘It’s been a truly incredible season, not just for me, but the team as a whole,’ Blake remarks. ‘Coach Indra has really turned us around as a team. Going through staff changes can either make or break a team and we’re thankful to Indra for helping us get to where we are.’_

_This will not be the last you hear of Grounder’s soccer. It is expected they will show well at the national tournament where they can make their mark in the soccer world.”_

Lexa finished reading and set the paper down to look at Anya.

“She actually put what I said in the paper. She actually printed it.” Lexa said.

“Well you told her to, ya know?” Anya replies without even looking up from her bowl of cereal. Sometimes Lexa isn’t sure how she and Anya are friends because in theory they really shouldn’t be. They’re essentially polar opposites. Okay, maybe not polar opposites, there are a few things they have in common, but for the most part they’re very different.

“Yeah I know but no one ever prints what I say. I’ve been trying to get something in the paper about how respectable the Mountain Men are all season and that guy, Baloney, or whatever-”

“Bellamy.”

“Whatever. The point is he never prints anything I say about them and now all of the sudden this girl does it.” Lexa’s not mad. It actually makes her happy that her comment about the Mountain Men made it into the paper. But she doesn’t understand why this girl can print it but _Bellamy_ can’t.

“Clarke.” Is all Anya replies with.

“Clarke?”

Anya is pointing to the article Lexa just read.

“Her name. It’s at the top, right before the article starts.”

“Clarke then. I just don’t understand how Clarke can print it and Bahoony can’t.”

“Well why don’t you go ask her instead of venting to me about it. Your goalies cute friend, the one with the brace, seems to know her.” Anya says bluntly. It’s like she doesn’t even know Lexa. Lexa’s whole life can be described in one line. ‘I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations’.

“Wait,” Lexa looks at her incredulously, “did you just say you think Raven Reyes is cute?”

Don’t get her wrong, Raven Reyes is attractive, but she’s not Anya’s type. Anya has never once shown an interest in women.

“Well she is.” Anya says with a shrug. “Now don’t change the subject. Even if you can’t ask Raven, I’m sure that goalie of yours knows Clarke.”

Instead of replying, because she knows she’ll make an ass out of herself and she doesn’t want to do that, Lexa walks back into her room and gets ready for class. She grabs her phone and sees she’s got a couple texts from her teammates.

_“Dude your quote about the Mountain Men is in the paper”_

_“You are way too professional, Woods”_

_“Bruh mad respect for what you said about Polis. Also you should come to lunch with me today.”_

The last one was from Octavia. She was in the middle of writing a reply stating she couldn’t but maybe next time when Octavia sent her another text.

_“And before you say your usual BS about maybe next time I feel like you should know that if you say no my friends and I will come find you”_

_“Don’t you think that’s a bit much, Octavia?”_ she types out. _“But alright, if you’re going to be that dramatic about it, I’ll join you and your friends for lunch. Where and what time?”_

Lexa puts her phone and finishes getting ready. She picks up her phone on the way out and waves goodbye to Anya as she leaves.

As Lexa is sitting down at her desk she remembers she has a text from Octavia.

_“I’ll pick you up at 2:30 outside your apartment building. Lunch will start at 3 but where we’re going is a surprise.”_

Professor Jaha walks in moments after she’s read the text and she shuts her phone and prepares for the lesson. As much as Lexa detests Jaha’s class, she’s nothing if not studious so she pays attention.

It’s nearing 2:30 now and Lexa is getting nervous waiting for Octavia. Lexa is not a fan of surprises and Octavia is well aware of this. On time Octavia wanted to throw her a surprise birthday party. When Lexa walked in her apartment she punched the first person that came into her sight. Unfortunately that person happened to be Raven Reyes. Fortunately, Raven took it like a champ and said she’d had worse. Granted she vaguely gestured to her brace and that didn’t help Lexa feel any better about it but Raven hasn’t held a grudge so Lexa tries not to think about it too much.

A knock on her door brings her out of her thoughts and she’s making her way out of her room when she remembers that Anya is home. Lexa bolts from her room and ushers Anya away just before she opens the door.

When Lexa opens the door the last thing she expects to see is the blonde, Clarke, from her game.

“Hey I was told I needed to come pick up a-“ Clarke’s sentence gets cut off when she sees who is standing in the doorway.

“Oh….hey Lexa.” She says. It’s a little forced and Lexa can hear that she’s uncomfortable. “I guess you’re the surprise guest Octavia invited.” Clarke’s sentence is ended with a chuckle and Lexa knows now is not the time for her heart to skip a beat but it does.

She feels a shove on her shoulder and turns to glare at Anya.

“Are you going with her or not? Don’t just stand there with the door open.”

“You don’t even live here, Anya. Go to your own house for once.” Lexa fires back. She’s pulling Clarke through the hallway and rushing to get as far away from Anya as she can.

“Well she seems like a ray of sunshine.”

Lexa can hear the sarcasm dripping from every word.

“She’s not usually that b-“ she’s cut off from her sentence by a car horn in front of her.

“Get in losers we’re going to lunch!”

“Shut up Raven we’re coming.” She hears Clarke say next to her.

“Oh baby! Better not let mamma G know that! She might have a heart attack.” Raven’s as doubled over with laughter as she can be in the front seat but Lexa is frozen and blushing. She doesn’t move until she feels Clarke’s hand on her back, pushing her toward the car.

When she’s in the car she turns to look at Clarke.

“Clarke,” she starts. She wants to say that if her going to lunch is going to make the other girl feel uncomfortable she doesn’t need to go but instead she asks “Who’s mamma G?”

Clarke looks at her, clearly confused and replies “My mom? Didn’t they tell you lunch is at my mother’s house?”

Octavia and Raven are dying of laughter in the front seat when they see Lexa’s eyes widen. She was so not ready for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been persuaded to create an on-going fic with this. I'll update as frequently as I can but it's getting close to finals.   
> As always I can be found on tumblr at julietandherfairjuliet


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch at the Griffin house

Lexa isn’t sure who is playing music but she knows she likes what they’re playing. It reminds her of when she and Anya were kids. Anya always had the weirdest taste in music but Lexa grew to love it. She heard everyone talking around her but she couldn’t focus. None of these people are who Lexa usually hangs out with. The only reason she even met Anya’s parents was because their parents were friends. Lexa doesn’t do parents.

She’s pulled out of her thoughts when they pull into the driveway of a nice house and the music is suddenly gone. When she gets out of the car she pauses and stares up at the house in front of her.

“Lexa are you coming?” Clarke asks from the door. Lexa nods and walks over to her. Next thing she knows she’s pulled into a hug and is crushed against a large muscular body.

“Lexa!” She hears. She knows that voice. It’s softer than when it’s being used to command his team. “I didn’t know you were going to be here! O said she was bringing a few friends but she didn’t mention you would be here.”

“Hello Lincoln.” She says as she pulls away from the hug. “To be honest I didn’t know I was going to be here, either. Octavia must enjoy the reaction I have when I’m surprised.”

Lincoln is pulling her through the house and giving her a tour. He’s definitely been here a few times. They’re in the kitchen now and Lexa sees Raven talking to a blonde woman. Clarke’s mom she assumes.

“Come on Mamma G. Let me help,” She hears. “A beautiful woman like you shouldn’t be doing all the hard work.” Lexa can feel her eyes get wide when she hears that.

“Raven, babe, I appreciate the thought but I think I can handle this.” _Babe._ Lexa doesn’t want to assume the two are dating but that’s what she’s assuming.

“Alright hot stuff, but it’s your loss.” Raven says as she turns around. “Oh hey Lexa. Come meet Mamma G.”

Ignoring the nerves she feels she walks over to Raven and the older blonde.

“Mamma G, this is Lexa, a new friend of ours. Lexa, this is Mamma G.” Raven introduces. Lexa holds out her hand for the woman to shake.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Griffin.” When Mrs. Griffin doesn’t shake her hand she feels her arm fall limply at her side and she swallows deeply.

“So you’re Lexa.” She says.

“Yes ma’am.” Lexa answers. She knows it wasn’t a question and the bluntness of her statement isn’t doing anything to help calm her nerves.

“Go get the others, please, Lexa” Mrs. Griffin tells her. Lexa nods and walks around the house trying to find everyone. She doesn’t even know who all is here but Clarke’s mother terrifies her and she doesn’t want this woman, who seems to like everyone, dislike her.

She’s pretty sure she’s gathered up everybody and they’re all settled around the table. Everyone is laughing along with each other and Lexa is just sitting there. Somehow she ended up sitting in between Clarke and her mother and she doesn’t know what to do. As weird as it may be she’s watching everyone with wonder. She doesn’t know how all of these people, who seem to have almost nothing in common, seem to be so close. Those butterflies in her stomach are back and she wants to believe it’s because she’s close to such an intimidating woman but when Clarke leans over to ask if she’s okay and those butterflies get stronger she knows that it’s because of Clarke.

“I’m fine, Clarke.” Lexa whispers back. “I’m just not used to this.” She gestures vaguely to table as a whole and then looks back down at her empty plate. It’s not that she isn’t good in social situations, she is, but there’s so many people here and she hasn’t been around something this close to family in a long time.

“If you’re uncomfortable we can leave,” Clarke tells her. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable and social gatherings don’t seem to be your cup of tea.” Lexa really appreciates her concern and then those butterflies come back again. She wishes they would stop doing that.

“I should be asking if you’re okay, Clarke. You seemed uncomfortable when you were at my door.”

Clarke looks at her then at everyone else around the table.

“Lexa and I are going to go for a walk guys. We’ll be back before you guys start the movie.” Clarke grabs Lexa’s hand and pulls her away from the table to the door. When they get outside Clarke pulls her hand back and Lexa immediately misses the warmth.

“Sorry, I just didn’t want to talk about this stuff with so many people around. Ya know?”

“I understand, Clarke. You don’t need to explain.” Lexa assures her.

They’re walking in silence for a few minutes when Lexa remembers where they’re conversation ended at the table.

“So,” she starts. She hopes Clarke knows where she’s going with this but she doesn’t seem to so Lexa continues. “Why were you uncomfortable when you came to pick me up?”

“Oh right. Well I wasn’t uncomfortable, exactly. It was more like I didn’t realize it was you that we were picking up and I didn’t expect my friends to try and set us up.” Clarke explains. Lexa stops in her tracks and looks at Clarke.

“Set us up? Clarke, what do you mean?” Lexa asks. She has her suspicions, based on context, but she doesn’t know if she’s right. Too many assumptions have been made by her today and she didn’t want to add another to that list.

“My friends, I’m sure you can guess which two, seem to be under the impression that you and I would make a lovely couple.” Lexa is still staring as Clarke finishes. When Lexa doesn’t say anything Clarke continues on. “I told them that they shouldn’t meddle in people’s lives, especially when those people have only talked one other time, but I guess we see how that worked out.” Clarke looks down at the ground with a nervous chuckle and it makes Lexa smile a bit. Part of her appreciates the thought but she wishes they would let her do things on her own time.

“But Lexa, I don’t want to talk about that.” Clarke starts walking again and Lexa decides it’s probably better to drop the subject. They continue walking and they talk about random things. Favorite colors, favorite music, soccer even, but Lexa’s the one who talks more about soccer.

Eventually they make their way back to the house and Lexa finds herself missing the alone time with Clarke. The two of them end up sitting next to each other during the movie. Some horror movie about a mirror. Lexa wasn’t really paying attention.

She’s trying to focus but she’s pretty sure Clarke is getting closer. Her breathing is starting to get shallow and the next thing she knows she feels a pinky wrap around hers. Lexa looks down and sees it’s Clarke’s hand. The blush is creeping up her face and when she looks back up she notices Mrs. Griffin looking at the two of them. She gives Lexa a pointed look and that makes Lexa blush even more.

The butterflies still haven’t gone away and she can feel her body buzzing from Clarke’s touch. Lexa knows the signs of a crush. She knows she likes Clarke. Lexa is screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't exactly go where I wanted it to but I hope you all enjoyed it. As always you can find me on tumblr at julietandherfairjuliet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to get this to you guys but with finals and then traveling back home I just ended up getting super swamped and not having any inspiration for a new chapter. This is the final chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.

She doesn’t really know where the courage came from but it’s there and now Clarke has her pinky wrapped around Lexa’s. At first she was worried Lexa would pull her hand away but she never did. When Lexa looked at their hands then at her it took everything in her to focus on the movie and not turn her head. To be honest, she doesn’t even know what they’re watching at this point she just doesn’t want to turn her head. Clarke won’t admit it if you ask her but she’s pretty sure she hasn’t been more nervous than she is in this moment. It’s only when she feels Lexa squeeze her pinky all the nerves go away and she lets a small smile stretch across her face.

She’s not sure when it happened but the next time Clarke looks up the end credits are rolling across the screen.

“Clarke, honey,” she looks up at her mom, “Would you please put the movie away?”

“Yes mom.” She tells her mom.

Everyone helps put everything away and everyone is getting ready to leave.

Octavia gives Lincoln a kiss and tells him she’ll see him later. Raven gives Abby a hug and as she’s walking to the door Abby slaps her on the ass.

“Oh Abby you know just how I like it.” Clarke hears Raven say.

When Clarke looks at Lexa her eyes are big and she’s staring like she can’t believe what she heard Raven say.

“It’s not as weird as you’re making it in your head,” Clarke says as she leans a little closer to Lexa.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Clarke.”

“Lexa, I can hear you thinking about it from here. Whatever you’re thinking I guarantee is far worse than what their relationship really is.” Clarke tells her with a pointed look. She’s about to explain more but Abby pulls Lexa into a hug and Clarke can’t help but smile.

Abby is basically another mother to all of Clarke’s friends but this is how you really know you’ve made it in the Griffin household. In a million years Abby would never turn away one of her daughters friends but once Abby gives you a hug you’re officially a Griffin. Clarke feels warmth spread through her body at the thought of her mom approving of someone she’s interested in.

Clarke is the last one to get a hug and she doesn’t mind. It’s always been like that. As much as Abby loves and adores all of her friends, who are basically Abby’s children as well, nothing compares to Clarke in her mother’s eyes. She always gets the last and tightest hug but this time her mother whispers in her ear.

“You picked a good one, Clarke,” She says. “I approve.”

Clarke pulls back from her mother and smiles. Not much else could top this moment.

* * *

 

They’re on their back to her apartment now and Lexa can’t even begin to put into words how great her afternoon was. Going to lunch with Clarke was so incredible. She had almost forgotten what having a family was like. After Lexa’s parents died just before she started college she sort of became a shell of herself.

“What are you thinking about?” Lexa hears.

“I just really enjoyed today, Clarke,” She says. “I haven’t felt that much like part of a family in a long time.”

“Do you do that a lot? Get lost in thought, I mean.” Clarke asks her. She’s never really thought about it but yeah she does. There are so many times where she gets lost inside her head.

“Yeah I guess I do.” She answers as they pull into the parking lot of her apartment building. She looks up at the building and then back to Clarke. “Do you want to come up and continue talking?” Her voice shakes slightly with nerves when she asked. “I can drive you home later if that would be an issue.” Lexa hopes she isn’t coming across as pushy. She just really enjoys spending time with Clarke and feels they could talk for hours.

“I’d love to.” Is Clarke’s reply as she’s getting out of the car. With a quick goodbye to Raven and Octavia and a promise to text them later the two start their way up to Lexa’s apartment. About halfway to Lexa’s apartment Clarke takes Lexa’s hand into her own and she is positive that her heart is about to beat outside of her chest.

“So,” She starts, “Raven and your mom, huh?” Lexa looks at Clarke with a small smile on her face.

“Oh my God. Okay it’s honestly not at all what it seems like I promise.” Clarke tells her as they walk into the apartment. “A couple years ago, the summer after we graduated high school, and mom’s car broke down on the side of the road right? Well Raven had been working at this mechanics shop and she was the one who ended up towing mom’s car and fixing it up for her and all that fancy mechanical shit. Well I had to go pick up mom from the shop and I’d heard of Raven because I mean really who doesn’t hear about this 18 year old mechanic prodigy but I’d never met her before so I get there and the two of them are talking like they’ve known each other for years and somewhere along the lines they became friends and then Raven and I became friends and now we’re all at the point you saw today.”

Lexa is pretty sure Clarke told that whole story in one breath. She leads Clarke to the couch and they sit down next to each other.

“And it doesn’t weird you out?” She asks. “The flirty relationship they have.”

“Not really,” Clarke tells her. “I mean I guess it used to but then I thought about it and Raven and my mom were friends before Raven and I knew each other. Who am I to dictate what kind of friendship they have, ya know?”

“That makes sense. I don’t know that scenario at all but that does make sense.”

They continue talking and before Lexa knows it it’s 10:45.

“It’s getting late, Clarke,” She tells her as she stands up. “I should probably get you home.”

“Do you want me to leave?” Clarke counters. She’s standing up now and the closer she gets to Lexa the harder Lexa’s heart pounds. Honestly, no, she doesn’t want Clarke to leave.

“No, I don’t,” She tells Clarke. Clarke’s fingers are running down Lexa’s neck. “I’d actually really prefer if you stay.” Lexa whispers. She puts her hand on Clarke’s hip and leans forward to capture Clarke’s lips with her own.

She feels Clarke’s arms wrap around her neck as they kiss and she puts her hands on Clarke’s hips. Their kiss is soft and slow and Lexa not only sees fireworks but she can feel them, too. Her entire body is buzzing and all she knows in this moment is how much she wants to keep kissing Clarke. No matter how much they might kiss after this, Lexa knows that it will never be enough. It’s Clarke that pulls away first and Lexa can feel her eyes on her. She opens her eyes slowly and is met with Clarke’s blue ones staring back.

“Clarke,” She breathes out. There are so many other things she wants to say but before she gets the chance Clarke’s lips are on her own again. It’s more heated than their first kiss and Lexa can feel her heart rate increasing.

Lexa doesn’t know where the surge of confidence comes from but she ends up guiding Clarke toward her room. Their lips stay connected even as Clarke falls back onto the bed, pulling Lexa with her.

It’s Lexa to pull away this time.

“As much as I would love to take this further,” She says with a shaky breath, “I don’t think this is the time. I would feel more comfortable if we waited a little while….if that’s alright.”

Lexa doesn’t make eye contact with Clarke until Clarke gently nudges at Lexa’s chin until she looks at her again.

“Lexa that’s perfectly fine,” Clarke reassures her. “I’m glad you feel comfortable enough to ask me to stop.”

Clarke kisses Lexa’s cheek when she lies down on the bed next to her. Their night is spent talking and kissing and cuddling. In all of Lexa’s wildest dreams she never thought she’d be here but she’s so happy she is. She isn’t sure what the future hold for her and Clarke but she can’t wait to start that adventure. A whole new adventure with Clarke.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at julietandherfairjuliet


End file.
